Walking Slowly is Preferred Here
by Arken
Summary: Maria-Sama ga Miteru. Yumi learns a rule the hard way...poor girl.


Walking Slowly is Preferred Here

[Note: I own nothing and no one and you know that ]

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi walked past the statue of Mary after giving her daily prayer in front of...it...her...whatever. Once she got out of the path of Mary's eyes she broke into a direct run, forgetting that walking slowly was preferred here in Lillian.

While she was running like she was advertising a Nike commercial, Yumi failed to notice a rather fat looking cat casually walking by.

She also didn't see all the gingko nuts strewn across her path either, so yes she does what we all expect her to do...she comically slips on one of those gingko nuts and falls on not only on dozens of other nuts in front of her, but the previously described fat-ass cat from earlier.

While Yumi lies there in all her humiliating, smelly gingko nut glory, a familiar voice screams out in despair.

"Noooo...dear Buddh-...err I mean Maria-sama Noooo!"

A figure walks up to Yumi, revealing herself as Toudo Shimako.

"Why Yumi? _Why_?!" the brown-haired Rosa Gigantea en bouton, [gasp], cried out.

Upon hearing her Yumi pulled herself up into a sitting position, " Oh! Hi Shimako" she greets her while wiping her face off. [Yumi really should pay more attention, don't you think so?]

Poor Shimako, pointing a shaking finger at the oblivious Rosa Chinesis en bouton petit soeur, [larger gasp], her face is a painting of shock and horror.

Yumi, after her failed attempts at cleaning herself up from the mess she made, finally looks at Shimako, "Shimako, could you help me wit-...Um...is there something wrong?"

Shimako just sits there, still gaping and pointing at her like she was possessed or something.

"Shimako?"

"...."

"Was it something I said?"

While the pig-tailed girl ponders this a very familiar sound surprises her from behind.

"Yuuumiii-chan!"

Satou Sei runs up, unlike Yumi she doesn't fall down, and proceeds to glomp her...only to quickly retract her arms and back away.

"Rosa Gigantea?" Yumi questions in her mid Run-Away-From-Sei pose.

Sei had one hand in her pocket and the other was giving a peace sign, kinda like that song by 'Alanis Morisette', except without music.

"Um...hey Yumi, is that a new shampoo you're using?" Sei asked her hands now over her nose.

The younger of the two frantically waved her arms around, "N...No I can explain!"

"That's alright" Sei stops her, "but can you tell me what happened to her?" she adds, pointing at her still stunned soeur.

"I really don't know..."

"Hmm" Sei walks over to Shimako and gives her shoulder a light shake. Nothing.

Yumi suddenly remembers something, "Rosa Gigantea, aren't you late for class?"

Sei smiles at her while poking at her soeur, "Of course not, class starts in an hour silly"

Feeling utterly stupid, Yumi asks in a confused voice, "Then why are you here?"

After one final poke she stopped, "I thought it would be nice to help Shimako pick up some gingko nuts, but-..." Her eyes suddenly looked at the ground, "Oh...I see now"

"Wh...What?"

Amusement shone in her blue eyes, "Yumi-chaan" Sei drawled, looking at her, "Didn't you read the signs?"

"Huh?"

Sei let out a small laugh and pointed behind her.

Yumi turned around. Sure enough there were signs and a lot of them. One of them said **(No running!)** another read **(Maria-Sama is watching you, so don't even think about it!) **and various others saying almost the same thing.

Yumi turned around again to look at Sei, "But...didn't you run too?"

Still smiling, Sei nodded to another sign.

** (Walking slowly is preferred here...with an exception to Satou Sei, hoping she can out-run all those fangirls to read this) **

"Oh..."

"Yup. Anyway, do have an extra uniform here?" Sei asked casually picking up Shimako and flinging her over her shoulder.

Yumi took it upon herself to finally notice the smell of ...herself...and cringe in disgust.

"Oh, um...yes in my gym locker"

The older girl nodded, "Good, and we can drop this" Sei patted Shimako, who didn't seem to notice, on the butt, "by the infirmary"

Yumi walked beside Sei, being watchful of the ground this time, "Is Shimako-san going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, she'll snap out of it in an hour or two"

They continued walking, leaving the poor cat that Yumi landed on behind.

* * *

"Greetings Nurse Lady!" Sei shouted, throwing Shimako on one of the nearby beds.

The school nurse looked at what Sei brought her, "Good morning Sei-kun, what happened this time?"

"Gingko nuts" she simply said.

"Ah, I see. Then just leave it up to me." The nurse smiled, "Gokigenyou Sei-kun"

"Gokigenyou"

* * *

Yumi waited outside the building for Sei, still smelling like she swam in garbage.

The door opened beside her. Sei walked out, humming a gleeful tune which stopped once a certain odor went past her nose.

"Whoa! What's that sme-...oh hi Yumi" Sei said, trying not to gag.

Yumi sighed, "Let's just go, okay"

"You got it!"

She turned around and sweatdropped, "It's not that bad, is it?"

Sei stood a couple of yards back from her, "No of course not, you practically smell like roses from here!" she yelled, standing beside a rosebush.

"Ah much better" Sei said.

Yumi, after she took a shower and changed couldn't help but agree.

Rosa Gigantea pointed in the direction of the Rose Mansion, "Let's go have some tea with Youko, she probably needs some company anyway"

"Rosa Chinesis?"

Sei grinned, "She always comes to school too early for some reason"

"Couldn't you just ask her why?"

Sei shrugged.

* * *

[Note: This is a crappy place to stop, but what I want to put next probably won't make sense in a fic directed at humor, so I think I'll put it somewhere else when I write it. Or if I actually write it at all of course, depending if you or myself really care about it]

[About Shimako: I think Shimako is a Buddhist and judging by all the fanart, she likes to collect gingko nuts, a lot, but that's just my opinion]

[Another freakin' Note: This fic is not to be taken seriously (duh). This is my first 'Maria-Sama ga Miteru' fic. Even if you are flaming me please be as nice as you can be. Oh, and I don't own 'Marimite', Nike, Alanis Morisette or anything else that needs to be mentioned. Gokigenyou!]


End file.
